The need for X-ray synchrotron beams of high intensity and positional stability is a logical sequel to the construction of high intensity, low emission synchrotrons throughout the world and particularly at NSLS (National Synchrotron Light Source at Brookhaven National Laboratory, NY). The concept that the "second generation" synchrotrons would deliver beams of high positional stability has been falsified at the Photon Factory and NSLS> Furthermore the requirements for measuring fluorescence changes of dilute or very small samples now is a paramount question which affects not only the efficiency of data collection but, in some cases, the ability to collect an effective data set. Our position operates with beam interception of a few percent. This device is required at many synchrotrons and particularly at the bending magnet beam lines such as X9A and B at NSLS where possibilities of wideband electronically stabilized photon and other positional effects that are implicit in long transport lines containing monochromators, mirrors, slits, small samples, etc. A unique feature of this study is the availability of white beam (Beam Line X9B) and a transported monochromated beam (Beam Line X9A) supplied by the same bending magnet section of NSLS. Evaluations and comparisons of positional errors attributable to the electron beam on the one hand and of the transported beam on the other will allow of table tracking, devices with slow readily available servos, fast servos and finally a piezo electrically controlled glass plate will be used to compensate for positional fluctuations, the intermediate goal being a few microns and a few Hz, the ultimate being 50-100 Hz. An impact of these studies upon the efficiency and precision of X9A and upon other beam lines is expected to occur through the dissemination procedures of RR-01633 (National Biostructures PRT, J.K. Blasie, P.I.).